pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Donphan (Tom's Version)
Sturdy |current=At Professor Oak's Lab |prevonum=231 |evo1num=232 |numeps1 = an unknown number of |enva1 = Kayzie Rogers |java1= Megumi Hayashibara |java2=Kenta Miyake}} Ash's Donphan ' (Japanese: 'サトシドンファン Satoshi's Donfan) is the thirteenth that Ash Ketchum caught in the Johto region. History Johto Ash received a Phanpy Egg as a prize in Extreme Pokémon! after he and Bayleef won the Extreme Pokémon Race, which was hosted by Mr. Shellby and Kimie, an old couple living in Eggseter. The Egg hatched in Hatching a Plan. It was shown to be a very playful and energetic Pokémon, refusing to be returned to its Poké Ball, only to be snatched by Team Rocket. Pikachu rescued Phanpy, but the electricity scared the baby Pokémon away. It ran into the clutches of Team Rocket again, who used Meowth to deceive Phanpy and hatch a plot to capture Pikachu. After this plan succeeds, Team Rocket double crossed Phanpy and stuck it in a cage, only for Pikachu to hatch an escape plan and Ash to come to the rescue, selflessly diving into the river to rescue Phanpy. It then used Rollout to knock back Team Rocket's Pokémon for Pikachu to send them blasting off. It was unable to replicate this success in the next episode, where Team Rocket used Delibird's Blizzard to knock out Phanpy in a single blow. In As Cold as Pryce, Phanpy battled Pryce's Dewgong and lost easily. In Wish Upon a Star Shape, when a Cleffa is sent out of a gray spaceship, Phanpy jumps out to save it. After Cleffa lands on Phanpy's head, the two become friends and Phanpy along with the rest of the gang agree to help Cleffa get back to its group of Clefairy. Just then, the Pokémon Mystery Club comes in and analyzes Cleffa, which makes Phanpy angry. Phanpy and Cleffa run away as the Pokémon Mystery Club and Team Rocket try to catch it. They are chased down by the Mystery Club, but escape when Phanpy knocks down a tree. The two then find the spaceship and Clefairy but the Mystery Club returns to catch all of them. Team Rocket comes back with their balloon now upgraded and defeat Phanpy. Phanpy wakes up after the Clefairy defeat the Mystery Club and Team Rocket, so it takes Cleffa to the Clefairy's spaceship, where other Clefairy are working on last minute repairs. The Mystery Club and Team Rocket team up to capture all the Pokémon, but Pikachu and Phanpy send all of them blasting off. Phanpy and Cleffa say goodbye, but the Clefairy start to leave without Cleffa. Cleffa then evolves into Clefairy and flies into the spaceship. However Phanpy is crying over the loss of its new friend, but Ash cheers Phanpy up by saying that they'll see the Clefairy again. In Entei at Your Own Risk, Phanpy had a battle with Nelson's Misdreavus, managing to use Defense Curl to block a Swift, but was hit and confused by Psybeam. Team Rocket interrupted the battle and left it without conclusion. Phanpy played a role in Ash's battle against Macy in the Silver Conference in Love, Pokémon Style. It was used in counter to her Electabuzz, and this succeeded as Electabuzz's Thunderbolt had no effect. However, Macy pulled Electabuzz and Phanpy ended up battling against her Slugma. Phanpy managed to dodge Slugma's Body Slam and stun Slugma with Earthquake, before knocking it out with Take Down. However, it was defeated by her Quilava's powerful Flame Wheel, which overpowered Phanpy's Rollout and left Ash's Squirtle and Totodile to face Electabuzz. Ash left Phanpy at Professor Oak's lab before traveling to Hoenn. Kanto Battle Frontier TBA Sinnoh In Working on a Right Move!, Ash used Donphan as his second Pokémon in his battle against Conway in the third round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Shuckle used Sludge Bomb but Donphan used Rollout, making Sludge Bomb useless. Shuckle then used Gyro Ball, which was powered up by Power Trick, halving the attack power of Rollout as well as causing Donphan to crash into a hill. It was then returned. It later went up against Dusknoir. Due to the effect of Trick Room Dusknoir was easily able to out-speed Donphan. Donphan jumped up to use Rollout but Dusknoir used Shadow Punch, knocking Donphan into the ground. Ash tried to recall it, but Dusknoir used Mean Look to prevent it from being returned and then knocked it out with another Shadow Punch. Personality and Characteristics TBA Moves Used Gallery Phanpy_Egg.png|As an egg Ash_Phanpy.png|As an Phanpy Ash_Phanpy_Rollout.png|Using Rollout as an Phanpy Ash_Phanpy_Tackle.png|Using Tackle as an Phanpy Ash_Phanpy_Defense_Curl.png|Using Defense Curl as an Phanpy Ash_Phanpy_Take_Down.png|Using Take Down as an Phanpy Ash_Phanpy_Earthquake.png|Using Earthquake as an Phanpy Ash_Phanpy_Hidden_Power.png|Using Hidden Power as an Phanpy Ash_Donphan.png Ash_Donphan_Rollout.png|Using Rollout Ash_Donphan_Defense_Curl.png|Using Defense Curl Ash_Donphan_Take_Down.png|Using Take Down Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon hatched from Eggs Category:Pokémon native to the Johto region Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Male Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters